Ups and downs
by HazelMoon4869
Summary: What happens when Conan and Ran are stuck in an elevator together? Will Ran tell Conan why she's been so sick lately or why her stomach seems to be getting bigger? Chapter 2 up!
1. The elevator

Conan hears the monotone beeps of the elevator as him and Ran pass each floor. He sighs why did he agree to go with her to the hospital? Without even thinking he knew the answer, because she's Ran that's why any even if she just had a stomach bug he wanted to make sure she was alright. He looks up and sees her pale features and a hand gripping the shirt over her stomach. His eyes widen "Ran-neechan are you going to be sick again?" he asks turning his head searching for something for her to be sick in. Ran slowly shakes her head "N-No I think I'm ok."

Suddenly they feel the elevator jolt and hear a high pitch squeal of protesting metal. Ran yelps sinking down the elevator wall clutching her stomach. Finally the elevator is still again Conan turns to Ran "Are you ok?" Ran gives a weak nod. Conan then pushes the red help button before sitting down next to her "All we can do now is wait for them to get the doors open." He sighs sending a worried glance toward her "Ran-neechan did you eat something that may have upset your stomach?" Ran bites her lip shaking her head "I-It's not that" She whispers playing with her fingers as she always did when she was nervous "Shinichi and I, we made a mistake well not that I regret it…" She trails off. Conan feels his cheeks grow warm and he looks down "She couldn't possibly be thinking of that…could she?" he thinks stealing a glance at her.

Ran can't stop the tears that slowly bubble over "Conan-kun I'm really scared." She whimpers. Conan places his small hand on top of hers "I'm sure it's just the stomach flu, don't worry." Ran shakes her head and grabs her purse digging through the contents until she finds a small sticklike object. Conan cocks his head slightly confused. Ran slowly opens her hands reveling something that made Conan's heart stop and his breath catch. His eyes dart from the pink plus sign to her stomach now noticing the small bulge. "You're pregnant?" He manages to choke out. Ran sniffles and nods "I think so."

Conan looks into her teary azure orbs and sees the pure fear and sadness. Ran tears her gaze away from his "Conan-kun do you know what abortion is?" Conan's eyes widen and he takes both her hands in his "Ran please don't do this. Please keep the baby." Ran starts to cry harder not noticing the lack of honorifics. She shakes her head "Conan-kun I can't do this without Shinichi! I can't raise a child on my own."

Conan pulls her to him gently pushing her face into the crook of his neck. "And I won't let you do this alone. It's my baby too Ran and I want to be part of their life." He half coos stroking her hair. Ran pushes him back slightly "Conan-kun I don't understand." Conan gently cups her cheek wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye with his thumb. "I'm Shinichi Ran and I want to be there for you throughout this pregnancy and for the rest of our lives." Ran's eyes widen in shock and with shaking hands she slowly removes his glasses. He makes no movements to stop her and watches as her eyes fill with fresh tears. Ran lightly trails her fingers over his cheek that was now round and childish. Conan's eyes slowly close as he leans into her touch. Ran's hand softly cups his cheek "How..?" He places a hand over hers "I'll explain when things are safer for you and our child." Ran sighs and nods.

Conan's eyes widen as an obvious thought occurs to him "What are we going to do about your dad?" he says. Ran looks down "I haven't been able to bring myself to tell him yet." Conan lays a gentle hand on her leg giving it a reassuring squeeze "Don't worry I'll tell him with you." Ran lets out a humorless laugh "Yeah because he'll believe a six year old is the dad." Conan shrugs "That doesn't mean I can't be there though." Ran smiles softly "Thanks Shinichi."

Suddenly the elevator begins to shake again before slowly beginning to move. "Looks like they fixed the elevator" Conan states. Ran nods clenching her teeth "I hate elevators now. I think I'm going to be sick." Conan places a small hand on her back rubbing gentle circles "We'll be out of here in a minute." Finally, the metal door screech open. They both sigh in relief. Conan stands up and extends a hand to Ran who easily takes it as he helps her up.

…1 hour later…

"Yes Mouri-san you are definitely pregnant." The nurse says moving the instrument around on Ran's stomach "See there's your baby" she says pointing at the screen. Conan smiles brightly and presses a kiss to the back of Ran's hand. "Would you like to know the gender?" Ran shakes her head "I want it to be a surprise, if that's ok with you?" She says looking at Conan. He smiles "Whatever you want is fine." The nurse eyes the two "and is there a father in the picture." Ran smiles at Conan and nods "Yes and I know he'll support me." "Alright Mouri-san your all done for today, here are your sonogram pictures." Ran takes the envelope and smiles "Thank you."

As they leave the hospital Conan looks up at Ran and softly says "When do you plan on telling your dad?" Ran eyes look to the ground "When I get home." Conan's eyes widen "So soon?" She chuckles cradling her stomach with one hand "I'm not going to be able to hide this bump much longer." Conan sighs and nods "We'll tell him."

…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This chapter was basically a prolog, that's why it's so short. The future chapters will be much longer.

Thank you for reading! Please Review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ran slowly opens the door to the agency feeling Conan tightly gripping her hand. She hears the loud yell fill the house "YOKO-CHAN!" Kogoro yell letting out a few whistles, eyes glued to the T.V. Conan sees Ran's eyes twitch slightly from anger and he quickly wraps both of his small hands around one of hers. Ran sighs and squeezes his hand before pulling him in front of the T.V. "Ack Ran what are you doing!" Kogoro says leaning left and right trying to see around her. Ran hits the power button on the T.V causing the screen to go black "Otou-san I need to talk to you." Ran says in a small voice.

"Can't it wait until Yoko-chan is over?" he whines. Ran shakes her head and looks down at Conan with hesitant eyes. Conan blushes lightly and presses a kiss to the back of her hand. Ran blushes brightly and squeezes his hand. "What makes you think you could kiss her hand like that brat?" Kogoro yells. "Maybe the fact that she's carrying my child." He mumbles low enough that Kogoro can't catch it, but enough for Ran to let out a small giggle. "Ran what did you want to tell me and make it quick or I'll miss Yoko-chan?" Kogoro asks.

Ran feels tears of anger and sadness fill her eyes "Do you not even care that I'm going to have a baby in five months!" she yells in frustration. Kogoro slowly comprehends the words his eyes widen and then he does something that sends Conan and Ran aback; he laughs. "This is a joke right? Playing a prank on the great detective Mouri Kogoro!" he laughs "right Ran?" Ran doesn't answer her eyes downcast to the ground. His laughter slowly dies out into a demanding and serious expression "Ran!" he yells wanting an answer. The mere tone of his voice causes large tears to pool at the corner of her eyes threatening to spill over. "She's pregnant." Conan whispers. Kogoro's eyes widen and his face flushed with anger "your what?" he yells at her. "I'm pregnant" she confirms in a teary voice. "Who's the father? I bet it's that boy from a few days ago on that case! He kept looking at you like you were a piece of meat!" Ran shakes her head slightly offended, but before she can speak Conan interrupts "Wait what guy?" he says looking up at her eyebrows furrowed. "No one." She assures. "Ran the father!" Kogoro demands. "It's Shinichi." She says in a broken voice.

Kogoro looks as if someone had smacked him across the face "That detective brat?" he mumbles shocked. Ran nods "why are you so surprised?" she says quietly. Kogoro lets out a breathless laugh "He may be a stupid detective brat, but I did trust him with you. I figured if anyone would ever be able to take care you in the future it'd be him, but I guess I was wrong considering he got you pregnant and left." Kogoro spits.

"You're wrong" Conan says in a firm voice "Shinichi-niisan loves Ran-neechan more than anything in this world. Shinichi-niisan thinks the world of Ran-neechan and knows she's strong and can do this but, she'll never be alone as long as he's alive. Shinichi-niisan is going to pay for everything and take care of her." Conan smiles and softly says "He's also really excited to be a dad and he knows their baby is very lucky because he's going to have an utterly amazing mother." Ran gasps softly in awe and kneels down wrapping Conan in a tight hug laying her head on his shoulder "I love you too." She whispers to him. Conan gently touches her hair. Kogoro lets out a frustrated sigh and gets up "I'm going out." He grumbles pulling his coat on as he leaves the agency slamming the door behind him. Conan feels Ran's form shake with sobs in his arms. Conan gently pushes her away guiding her to her room, knowing she was going to cry herself out and be exhausted after.

Conan and Ran sit on her bed, Conan holding her as she cries her eyes out. He rocks her slowly in his arms rubbing soothing circles on her back. Conan presses his forehead to her shoulder "I'm so sorry Ran. I made you throw away your future because of one stupid night."

Suddenly Ran pushes him back "Stupid?" she says voice full of hurt "Do you realize that night was the best and most important night of my life and I was hoping it was yours too, but you think it was stupid." Conan reaches out for her "Ran I…" Ran jerks away and lies down on her bed curling up on her side yanking the covers over herself. Conan sits on the edge of the bed watching sadly as the girl he loves cries her kind heart out with her back turned to him. Conan gently lays a hand on her side stroking it softly "Ran listen, I didn't mean that. That night…" He pauses slightly and his voice becoming softer "it was also important to me too. We may have lost something but we gained something so much better; a claim to each other." Ran sniffles "a claim?" He nods slowly lying down next to her placing a small hand on her stomach from behind "We belong to each other now. Your mine and I'm yours and this little miracle…" he says stroking her stomach "has a little of both of us. Our baby is going to have bright blue eyes and hopefully your chocolate brown locks" he whispers to her tucking her hair behind her ear.

Suddenly Ran gasps sitting straight up in bed cradling her stomach "Shinichi something's wrong." Conan quickly sits up placing a hand on her stomach "What's wrong? Does something hurt?" he asks worriedly. Ran guides his hand to the bottom of her stomach "Something keeps hitting me from the inside." She says worriedly with frightened tears in her eyes. Conan puts slight pressure on her stomach and his eyes widen as he feels the soft tap on his palm. He lets out a laugh and smiles at her "Ran the baby's kicking."

Ran's eyes widen "K-kicking?" He nods with a soft smile and guides her hand to her stomach "See? Can you feel it on your hand?" Ran giggles softly at the feeling this being her first real connection with the child. Sure she had sonogram pictures and hearing the small heartbeat over machines in the hospital, but this was completely different. She could feel the baby moving inside her proving this was real and she couldn't help but smile in love but deep down it scared her. She knew she'd love the baby, but the future for the baby and all the pain of the birth scared her.

Ran looks down seeing the proud loving smile of the father to be as he caresses her slightly swollen belly and all the fear disappears. She knew she had him and that he'd always be there for her no matter what. She knew just from looking into his eyes that he loved both of them more than anything and there's no way this baby could have a better father then him, even if he was caught up in a 'little' situation right now. Conan looks up at her with that gentle smile that causes her to see through those thick black rims and into the Shinichi's azure orbs. Without thinking she leans down giving him a quick chaste kiss that was nothing more than their lips touching, but it was enough to feel the amazing sensation they had missed out on over the last few months.

Ran quickly pulls back pink blooming on her cheeks. "You kissed me…" he mumbles touching his lips with red cheeks. Ran looks down cheeks still red "I thought you'd like my thank you gift for being there for me and our baby. It's not like I'm going to kiss you a lot when you're Conan so I thought you would like it." She says facing becoming sadder with every word. Conan quickly picks up on her growing sadness and places a small hand over hers "Baaro, of course I liked it. I haven't gotten to kiss you in a while either, not since the night our little one came along." Conan chuckles lightly as Ran's cheeks light up "Hey don't laugh it's embarrassing!" she half squeals. He simply smiles pulling her to him resting his chin on her shoulder while his small arms wrap around her waist the best he can. Ran gives him a small squeeze before letting him go and looks at her watch "Ah it's almost six o'clock. Shinichi what would you like for dinner?" She asks smiling a little. Conan blushes looking down "A-anything is fine."

Ran blinks confused "Why are you blushing?" Conan turns his head to hide his blush "We sound like husband and wife" he mumbles barely audible. Ran catches it and smiles kissing his forehead with a light chuckle "We're having a baby; I don't think it can get any more like a married couple then that." He laughs lightly holding her hand as she gets off the bed "Love you Ran." He says letting her hand go as she heads to the kitchen "Love you too." She calls.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update. My friend wanted to try her hand at writing a fanfic and I helped her write the first chapter, but I'm not sure if she wants to continue, so I'll be taking the story for a while. That does mean MUCH quicker updates though. Again apologies for the wait T-T

Thank you reading! Please Review!

Next Chapter: Special appearance from the one and only Kaito Kid! Will he be able to help Conan with his and Ran's new found problem?


	3. Chapter 3

Conan sighs opening the freezer in the convenience store grabbing a tub of chocolate ice cream. He lets out a yawn looking at his watch which red in bright number 2:30 A.M. Suddenly a familiar voice fills his ears "Tantei-kun?"

Conan groans turning around "Oi Kaito-kun what are you doing out here?" he asks the teen dressed in a blue police uniform.

Kaito chuckles "On business you could say." He says just as around 20 police officers rush past the store in search for Kaito Kid yelling at each other to go another way "It was boring tonight Hakuba-kun wasn't there and neither were you so no competition."

Conan laughs holding up the ice cream "busy life at home right now, now where's the peanut butter…" he trails off eyes searching the shelves for the jar.

Kaito raises an eyebrow tossing him a jar of peanut butter from the top shelf "So let me get this straight, you came to the store at 2:00 A.M. for ice cream and peanut butter? May I ask what possessed you to do that?"

Conan smiles thinking of the earlier events.

_-Flashback- _

"_S-Shinichi, are you awake?" Ran whispers next to him in her bed as she gives his form a slight shake. _

_Conan groans rubbing his eyes "Am now love, what is it?" he mumbles still half asleep. Ran blushes "Shinichi how much do you love me?" she asks in an overly sweet tone slipping her hand into his smaller one._

_Conan raises an eyebrow in suspicion "More than anything, you know that.." _

_Ran smiles hopefully "Enough to get me and our baby some chocolate ice cream and peanut butter?" She asks squeezing his hand. _

_Conan laughs pressing his head to her collar bone "I can do that. Just let me get dressed and I'll go, ok?" he says pressing a kiss to her shoulder. _

_Ran giggles wrapping her arms around him pressing a soft kiss to his cheek "Thank you!" _

_-Flashback end- _

Conan hands the cashier a few dollars for the items giving a slight thank you before answering "Well you see when you have a pregnant girlfriend demanding ice cream and peanut butter you don't question just buy."

Kaito's eyes widen in disbelief almost tripping over his own feet "You and Ran-san...you got her pregnant?"

Conan nods eyes on the ground as he pushes open the glass door "Yeah" he says voice soft and full of guilt "I'm not saying I regret our baby but it was an accident. We just got carried away when I came home one night. It's my fault though I should have never let it go that far or at least have used something..."

Kaito's eyes soften "Don't blame yourself. Blaming helps nothing the point is you'll have a child in this world soon and their going to look up to you so you have to be careful what you do and you need to prepare whether it be a crib or you're mental state."

Conan nods absent mindedly swinging the plastic bag as he walks ""I know, but I don't know if we're ready for a baby yet. I mean Ran will make a wonderful mom, I know it, but will I make a good dad? I'm stuck being pint sized wonder kid Conan Edogawa. How do I take care of a baby when I practically am one in this body?"

Kaito reaches down patting his head "Ready or not that baby's coming. That little girl will find a cure for it eventually but right now all you can do is make the best out of what you have now."

Conan sighs "I know."

Kaito looks down at his watch "I'm afraid I have to take off Tantei-kun. I hope things go well for the two of you."

"Me too…" he sighs.

Kaito laughs and with a puff of smoke disappears. "Was the smoke really necessary" Conan mumbles now walking alone. He silently kicks at a rock along the sidewalk mind everywhere. He feels a blush fill his cheeks as his thought wonder to that night remembering the feel of her against him.

-5 months ago-

_Ran could feel the rain pricking her face as she runs at full speed down the familiar streets to what was basically her second home growing up. She smiles as she thinks of the text she'd received about twenty minutes ago from Shinichi saying to meet him at his house. _

_Finally Ran walks through the gates of the Kudo home and is about to knock on the door but before she can it flies open revealing a grinning Shinichi "Hi Ran." _

_Ran smiles back with a light blush "hey." She says reaching out a finger and poking his chest. Shinichi blinks confused "What was that for?" Ran laughs "just making sure your real." _

_He smiles then notices her hand shaking slightly as she shivers "Ran its freezing out there and your soaked, come inside." He says wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her inside kicking the door closed behind him. Ran shivers again and he pulls her closer to him "Why don't I get you a change of clothes?" He offers worriedly. _

_Ran nods "Yes please." _

_Shinichi gestures toward the living room "Wait there I'll be right back." He says disappearing up the stairs. Ran sighs wrapping her arms around herself as she shivers. She feels herself walking around the room smiling at the pictures of baby Shinichi and 'awing' at one of him curled up with a bear fast asleep at about the age of one. _

"_Here you go" a voice says behind her making her jump "All I can offer you is one of my t-shirts, my pants will be too big on you." He says placing the t-shirt in her hands "you can change in here I'll wait in the kitchen ok?" _

_Ran nods mumbling a thanks. Shinichi smiles and reaches a hand out ruffling her hair before leaving. 'Why is he acting so strange?' Ran thinks pushing her soppy shirt over her head and putting the dry warm one on 'I guess he's just as nervous as me since London...' _

'_This is it' Shinichi thinks leaning against the kitchen counter 'I'm going to discuss the confession in London' he thinks determined yet slightly nervous 'or maybe Il just come out and say I lov-'_

"_Shinichi I'm finished, but you have to promise not too laugh!" she says with only her head poking through the doorway. Shinichi raises his hands shaking his head "I won't laugh" he promises. _

_Ran nods and slowly steps into the kitchen. Shinichi's eyes widen a dark blush filling his cheeks. There stood Ran in front of him only wearing his white t-shirt that fell to her mid-thigh but still curved around her just right to show off her figure. Ran blushes bright red from his stare "It look silly right?" she says in a soft embarrassed whisper. Shinichi shakes his head "N-no it looks good on you, great actually...wow." _

_Ran's cheeks burn eyes cast towards the ground s she mumble a thank you. Shinichi slowly moves closer to her slipping his hand into hers. He couldn't help but notice how different it felt from the times he held it as Conan; so soft and it fit so perfectly into his as she slowly wraps it around his. "You're beautiful you know that right?" He whispers to her squeezing her hand._

_Ran shakes her head cheeks as red as ever "You're just saying that." _

_Shinichi smiles shaking his head "No really you are. You know how many guys would die to have a girlfriend that looks like you? I might add that also includes me too of course." _

_Ran giggles reaching out and wrapping her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder "Geez Shinichi what made you want to start complimenting me all of a sudden?"_

_Shinichi easily hugs her back one hand on the small of her back while the other strokes her hair "You remember what I told you in London right? That's your reason there." _

_Ran blushes burying her face in his neck "Yes I remember." She whispers. _

_Shinichi smiles holding her tighter "then it's ok if I say I love you." He whispers. _

_Ran's eyes widen then snap shut as she smiles brightly "I love you too" she says almost laughing in happiness. _

_Shinichi presses a kiss to the top of her head before slowly tilting her chin up and sealing his lips with hers. Gradually the kiss became both then either of them had planned. Shinichi pulls back just enough to move his lips slowly down her neck moving on what felt like love and instinct. He kisses his way down her shoulder pushing the top of her shirt down. "Ran how mad would you be if I offered to take you upstairs to my bedroom for a while?"_

_Ran blushes pulling him in for a slightly rough kiss and nods "Ok, I want to before you leave me again." _

_Shinichi blushes "I love you Ran" he says in what was almost a whisper. Ran smiles giving him a light kiss "and I love you Shinichi" she says guiding his hands to the bottom of her shirt "It's ok." Shinichi kisses her cheek before slowly pulling the shirt over her head. Ran can't help but blush being completely exposed in front of him. Shinichi's eyes remain locked with hers as he places his hands on her waist and pressing a long kiss to her lips and without breaking the kiss he scoops her up and carries her up the_ _stairs._

- Present time-

Conan feels his cheeks grow even warmer as he can't help but remember each detail from that night. Slowly Conan walks up the familiar steps of the agency mind still swirling with thoughts. As he reaches the door he stands on his tip toes to reach the doorknob turning it and entering the house.

"Shinichi is that you?" Ran asks turning around on the couch. "It's me." He says walking toward her a sitting next to her on the couch "What are you doing up? I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Ran chuckles cradling her stomach "I can't he's kicking too much for me to get a decent rest." Conan kisses her cheek before laying his hand on her stomach feeling the movements and light taps. "Shinichi he's getting bigger and I can't hide that I'm pregnant much longer from the school and my friends. I don't know how to tell Sonoko and Kazuha."

Conan nods "Why don't you go out next weekend with them and tell them?" he asks slipping a hand behind her back rubbing softly.

"Ok" she moans "Ah thanks Shinichi my backs been killing me."

"I can image you're carrying some extra wait now. Just tell me if it hurts and I'll rub it for you." He says softly hands gently massaging her shoulders and neck. Ran smiles closing her eyes "thank you."

Conan smiles pressing a kiss to the side of her neck "How about I make you a bowl of that chocolate ice cream?"

Ran smiles brightly "Yes please!"

…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you for reading!^^ Please Review

Next Chapter: Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha's day out. How will they take the news of Ran's pregnancy?


End file.
